Movie Night Surprise
by CeeCee333
Summary: My take on what happens when Penelope is a little early to Derek's for a movie marathon. I stress Heavily on the M rating. As always read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer_: I don't own Criminal Minds. _

Penelope knew she was a few minutes early to arrive at Derek's house, but he never minded. She carried a bag that held a stack of DVDs and Derek's favorite popcorn.

She quietly opened Derek's door, and shut it. Penelope placed her large red hobo bag down. She looked around his downstairs and didn't see him, so she kicked her high heels off and headed up stairs careful not to slide on her stocking clad feet.

Once she was in his hallway she could hear a soft rustling sound. What she heard next rocked her to her core.

Derek loudly moaned, "God yes baby girl, right there. Mmmm you know how daddy likes it."

Penelope bubbled with rage for a moment. She thought, "How dare he screw some other woman on our movie night?"

Penelope shook herself from the intense feeing of anger, and headed towards Derek's bedroom door. She had no idea what she would say or do if he was with another woman.

Derek's door was slightly ajar. Penelope let out a silent gasp. Derek was indeed alone. He was on top of his silver silk sheets, stroking his impressive cock groaning and grunting.

Penelope heard another loud moan from Derek followed by, "God baby girl take it all."

Derek ran his left hand up and down his torso.

Penelope stood watching her best friend. A part of her wanted to leave, and let him have his intimate moment, but the other part of her wanted to walk in her best friends' bed room and fuck his brains out.

Penelope took a deep breath to steady herself. She could curse her pale skin, and prayed her cheeks weren't as bright and flushed as she thought. After a few moments Penelope entered Derek's bedroom.

For a moment Derek didn't realize she was there. When he opened his eyes he shot up out of the bed. He grabbed a silver colored pillow, and started to apologize.

Derek's eyes darted around the room, he shyly said, "P I am so, so…. shit I…Please don't think less of me."

Penelope walked over to Derek, who looked like a kid who got caught trying to steal from a cookie jar.

Penelope with a low sexy tone looked Derek in the eyes and said, "D. Baby look at me. What do you think I do before I come over here?"

Derek smiled sheepishly.

Penelope finally realized that for once in their friendship, Penelope knew for a fact that Derek wanted her too.

Derek groaned and said, "P if you are telling me that you touch yourself to the thought if me, I swear to god I will cum all over this pillow."

Penelope winked and said, "Well maybe I should move it then."

Penelope swiftly removed the pillow that covered Derek's semi erect cock.

Derek leaned forward and gave Penelope a scorching kiss. Penelope's head swam. When she came to she could feel Derek's strong hands unbuttoning her blouse.

"Baby you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this, "Derek whispered, and brushed his lips against hers.

Penelope whispered back, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this to you."

Penelope reached forward and stroked Derek's rock hard cock.

He moaned and his knees buckled. Derek gained control and unsnapped Penelope's bra.

Derek groaned and said, "Damn baby you have the best tits I have ever, ever seen." Derek cupped both of Penelope's breasts. She moaned when his thumbs ghosted over her nipples.

Derek whispered, "Baby girl you like that don't you?"

Penelope moaned back, "God, yes Derek. I like it."

Derek dipped his head and growled possessively.

Derek snaked his tongue around Penelope's right nipple in long lazy circles. He then grazed his teeth across the sensitive peek, and finally he bit gently.

The sensation of Derek's mouth on her sent shocks to her already swollen clit she thought she was going to completely lose control

Derek switched breast and did the same tortuous act.

Penelope could feel her panties become completely soaked.

She grabbed his bald head, and leaned into his mouth.

Penelope could feel his hot erection against her stomach.

Derek then placed soft wet kisses on her neck. He slid his hand down her back side and unzipped her skirt. He slowly pulled it down revealing a hot pink thong.

Derek growled in his throat with the thought that she was wearing the thong all day.

Derek cupped her ass in his large hands and rotated her on his erection.

Penelope let out a moan. She could feel his large dick over her silk thong and she wanted more.

Derek walked Penelope over to his bed. She was sitting with her feet touching the floor. Derek sank to his knees, and kissed her through her silk fabric.

Penelope moaned again, watching her long time love between her legs.

Penelope took her glasses off and set them on the bedside table.

Derek looked up at Penelope and saw the lust and passion in her eyes.

She licked her dry lips, and Derek kissed her through the fabric again.

Derek placed his index fingers at the top of her thong. He curled his fingers, and dragged her thong down slowly.

He growled and licked his lips like a hungry lion; he was looking at her shaved pussy.

Her lips where plump, and glistening from moisture, he had to taste her.

Derek snaked his tongue out, and licked her slit. He then gently lapped at her clit.

Penelope arched her back, and quietly chanted Derek's name

He swirled her clit with his tongue. He crooked two fingers inside her and began stroking her walls.

Penelope bucked against Derek's face. He smirked knowing he was bringing her pleasure.

Penelope grabbed the back of Derek's head urging him to go faster with his fingers and tongue.

Derek roughly flicked at her clit, and Penelope was starting to come undone. He could feel her inner walls contract against his finger. With another flick of his tongue, he could feel Penelope coming.

Penelope was screaming out Derek's name. Derek placed his tongue inside of her pussy, and drank her essence. She tasted so very sweet with him. He couldn't get enough.

When Penelope came down, Derek gave one longer lick to her erect bud. Penelope shuddered. Derek licked her thighs, the he kissed her stomach, and he kissed all the way up her body until their lips met in a passion fueled kiss.

Penelope bucked against Derek's dick. He could feel more wetness pool out of her. He let out a growl that vibrated through Penelope. It sent intense shockwaves throughout her body.

Derek reached down and grabbed his cock. He placed the tip into Penelope.

She moaned in anticipation. He kept sliding into her. Penelope hissed, "Oh god Derek, you are so big."

Derek buried his head into the crook of her neck. He bit down gently trying to stay focus and not come right then and there.

He kept sliding into her. When he was buried balls deep, he grabbed Penelope's hips and got her to rock with him.

Penelope gasped and said, "Fuck this feel so good."

"P tell me this pussy is mine."

Penelope panted, "Derek it is all your forever.

Derek moaned and pulled out slowly until all the as left in her was the tip of his cock.

He slowly slid in again; he repeated this action, until he felt Penelope was ready.

Penelope panted that she needed more.

Derek slammed into Penelope. She jerked, and bucked her hips.

Derek placed Penelope's legs on his shoulders, and continued fucking his woman.

Penelope felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew he was large, she also knew she was ruined for life, and she couldn't have been happier.

Derek sped up his pace. He could feel his orgasm building and building. He needed to get her off, and he needed it now.

Derek flicked his index finger over her strained clit. Penelope almost jumped out her skin. Derek had to pin her down to the bed with his knees. He felt her walls once again tighten and she clinched his cock in velvet vice. Derek grunted and released his hot liquid inside of Penelope. Penelope drew Derek close to her and kissed him. Derek slowly pumped inside of Penelope, and his tongue mimicked the movement.

Finally Derek still inside of Penelope declared his love for her. He made sure that night, that she was his woman.

Derek rolled off of Penelope, and gathered her in his arms. He sweetly kissed her forehead, grabbed his sheet and covered them up. They talked, about their future.

Finally after an hour they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**Well there you have it. I have read a lot of "movie night" stories, I just wanted to give it a shot. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I need to say that I didn't realize how similar another story called Movie Night Surprise was. If I offend the other writer with this, all you have to do is tell me and I will take it down immediately. I just wanted a story where Derek got busted instead of Penelope. By the way I read the other author's story and I will gladly take a lesson in writing good smut. Once again I apologize. I had an idea in my head, and this is what I came out. Read my other stories and you will see that I have no intention of being a copy cat.

Thanks,

Ceecee333


End file.
